Secret Santa- Unofficial
by rachael-ly
Summary: It could have been the alcohol, or maybe even her newly realized added traits caused by growth and hormones. But her occasional activities with Hibari Kyoya were quickly reaching unwanted ears and she had to stop it. By all means. -A secret santa gift for Ester Marcelia Anastasya


Secret Santa gift for Ester Marcelia Anastasya: Hibari x Chrome fic M-Rated

* * *

It could have been the alcohol, or maybe even her newly realized added traits caused by growth and hormones. But her occasional activities with Hibari Kyoya were quickly reaching unwanted ears and she had to stop it. By all means.

Chrome rested on the small balcony of her apartment. She stood at the back wall and gave a small sigh- observing her home has never been this depressing. At her petite balcony were two chairs, the other one was for a possible guest who enjoyed the calmness brought over by simply sitting down to gaze at the park. Lately it had one specific occupant, but if she wanted to go with her plan, it was time for change. Hesitantly, Chrome pulled the chair inside, away from the balcony and towards her bedroom. She had a vacant closet, and if she guessed right, the chair can fit. Once fully inside the closet, Chrome kept the closet opened, intending to add more things inside.

She then proceeded with the rest of the items in her home that reminded her of her odd, yet to be established relationship. It included his spare toothbrush, extra pillows for her bed, a mini bed for a small, yellow visitor, the extra large blanket in her living room, a spare bathrobe, a box of condoms and lastly, the piles of gifts he had given her.

They were stored in a jewelry box, again, a gift from him. All her gifts were elegant and intended to make her elegant. Hibari never personally gave it to her. They either came by mail or by Hibird. Her lips felt like they reminisced over the gifts as they curled into a small smile. It was her reaction to all his small tokens of…whatever it was.

Brushing the feeling off, Chrome shook her head slightly and held on tightly to the now closed jewelry box. She rarely wore them outside, they were too fancy. Only in her humble home did she ever pranced around wearing them- and she loved them. They were so beautiful. And it made her feel the same. "…" Chrome stopped herself from opening the box and placed it neatly on the chair, as if it was royalty that needed to sit down instead of being kept on a table.

This is too stupid… Chrome convinced herself before finally shutting the closet door. And that was that. Her home was now fit for a 20 year old. A SINGLE 20 year old. After all, he never did ask her to be his girlfriend. Nor did she ask what they were, but if they were serious, even by just the smallest bit, they would have talked about it.

But they didn't.

A loud ring from the living room alerted Chrome, someone was calling her. How odd.

"Hello, this is Chrome Dokuro speaking. Who is this?" She greeted the person at the other end of the line in a friendly gesture. Only a few people knew her number, all very dear to her. And the other half of those who would call were business men and women, so being friendly was reasonable. "Hello?"

No one talked for a long while. Ever the patient woman, Chrome waited until someone finally spoke. "Wait." It was a male's voice. And judging from the noises at the other end of the line, he was typing. "I'll bring the wine." And with that, he hung up.

Normally, if someone calls you and indicates they're going to come over without even telling you their name, you'll call the police. But as a skilled and armed Mafioso, it was hardly a threat. Plus, it was Hibari Kyoya.

His voice was different over the phone- but not too different for her not to recognize it. After all, she's probably the only person who's heard his voice the most. Remembering it already made her insides uneasy and her womanhood very needy.

It's been 2 weeks since he received a call from Mukuro, asking for them to meet up. Over the years, they developed a strong pale relationship that was beyond brothers and sisters, or a best friend's, but never- nor do they even try and experiment- the romantic type. He sounded distressed, worried even. And that was all the more reason for Chrome to immediately set a date and location.

_They met at a local diner, bright and early on the following day. Chrome was worried something might have happened to him. The look on her face was indescribable when he opened the topic between her and Hibari Kyoya. "W-what?" She almost choked on her pancakes at his sudden question. What did he mean 'What's going on between the two of you?', how did he know? And he never mentioned a name but who else could it be?_

_"Nagi. Answer me truthfully." Mukuro's long slender hand took her petite ones and held onto them tightly. She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. "It's…complicated."_

_And from there, she described, in the best and vaguest way she could, her complicated relationship with Hibari Kyoya. It started off as a one night stand when they both got drunk during thanksgiving. He didn't attend the party, but being the kind soul that she was, Chrome took the liberty of bringing him some of the delicious food. When he suddenly invited her to stay and they shared good food and alcohol, everything went haywire. Awkward touches, blurred visions, and anxious reciprocation of kisses eventually led to the both of them waking up on the floor, covered in blankets with bottles of sake spilled around them._

_Chrome was the first to wake up. Her head rested on his chest, and his pale skin on hers made her wonder for a second if this was some sort of dream. Pain attacked her head moments later and Chrome finally realized what just happened. Hastily, she sat up; blankets clutched tightly near her chest to conceal them. The action awaked her male companion immediately._

_He was less startled than her. Less panicked. All Hibari did was blink and look around before he finally looked at a panicked Chrome. "The bathroom's over there, breakfast will arrive soon, and so will the medicine for your headache."_

_The flow was all so natural, it was absurd. Chrome assumed it would be awkward to work with him ever since, but it was still the same. He was strict and goal oriented. Unamused and almost always bored. The rest of the day went on like always and Chrome already came to the conclusion he was used to these incidents and she was just another tramp. It was for the best. All for the be-_

_"The medicine only works if you had eaten. Next time, eat first." The purplette found the small note in her office before she went home. No wonder she felt sicker than ever when she drank the medicine, not to mention how her head ached for the first few hours of work. And…next time?_

_"Sometimes, he invites me over. And-" Chrome paused before admitting, "-sometimes I do, too."_

_The memory of having to tell him how it all began and developed made her head hurt. It hurts even more when Mukuro told her just because she's older now doesn't mean she can just do what she wants. There was a high possibility that she'll get hurt at the end of the road with Hibari Kyoya, relationships like that almost always ended miserably for women, after all, not all men searched for commitment, but women? Ha. Mukuro was far from happy from letting that road be made in the first place._

Chrome closed her eyes, letting her mind rest even for just a second, until everything went black.

* * *

Her insides felt unusually warm. What just happened?

She was sleeping… Still sleeping. Her eyes slowly opened, and it took a few blinks to get her vision right. Hibari was only a few centimeters away from her, apparently too busy kissing her awake. Her hand reached for his shoulder immediately and pulled him closer, and closer-

"No." Chrome pushed him away and stood up, barely able to keep up with her breath and ignited drive to kiss. For once, Hibari looked like he was shocked. He stood up and fixed his tie, waiting for an explanation without of course asking for one.

"Go home." Was all she said before she walked towards the balcony. She needed air. Lots and lots of air. Hibari followed, feeling less than anxious about the whole charade. "What happened?" He asked; a hint of emotion in his tone.

The sound of his concern sent all sorts of attacks towards Chrome's mind. Her mind told her this was just…a fling. They were, as others would call it, sometimes she would, too, sex buddies. And now was the time to ask. "What are we?" Her question was sudden, unexpected and very critical. Her long, purple hair was being swept by the wind while silence met the both of them. "Kyoya…" She whispered his name gently, affectionately.

The raven didn't give her a verbal reply, instead, he moved forward, just near enough for him to wrap his arms around her waist. He knew she would resist him, but the only answer he could give was the very thing that she was restricting. "I'm going to scream." She threatened, with full confidence and authority in her voice. "Kyoya. I WILL scream." He continued to ignore her, his arms locked in a tight embrace around her, and before she could actually scream, he kissed her, forcefully and roughly. Chrome squirmed and struggled under his control, another shocker he had to face, but he kept his pace, not at all alarmed about how they could fall easily if she decided to commit suicide and let the both of them fall from the balcony of a 5 storey building. His carnal approach took steps back as the kiss lasted, quickly lessening into a slower and modest touch of the lips; until finally, he licked her lower lip and let go.

Both out of breath, of course it wasn't obvious for Hibari, the two spent minutes just gazing at each other, unsure of their next move. Whether the message was sent clearly or not, it was all up to Chrome now. "Kyoya…" She called out in a tired voice. Was it that infuriating, he wondered? In his case, it was never uncertain. With or without words, he already established what they were inside his unexplored head. But for the opposite to occur to her- that he didn't expect. "Kyoya..." She called out again, this time, she seemed fragile. As if one more touch could break her. He liked how she eventually changed to calling him by his name. How the reference of clouds shifted to formal suffixes and finally, his given name. The eventual change happened to him too, he never, not even once, called her 'herbivore' in bed. Or the table. Or the floor. Or- "Kyoya." Her tone now unsure, lost and beyond vulnerable. Reaching for one of her arms, he pulled her with him back inside; pass the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. He took her to the bedroom.

"My answer doesn't matter." He said right after they entered her bedroom. The room felt different, he had yet to point it out exactly, but it was, for a fact, different. Ignoring this, he led her to the bed and made her sit there while he stood and looked around. "Where are they?" He asked, still looking around with observant eyes. After scanning the whole room, he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, "You threw them away?"

Shaking her head, she pointed towards her closet, where she kept everything. Hibari opened it hastily, only to see familiar items and his prized jewelry box safely sitting on the chair he so often sat on. He closed the door and returned to Chrome's side. "You had them yet you were still uncertain. Why?"

She looked up, confused and unsure of what he was trying to say. He sighed when he realized this and began taking off his garments, starting with his tie. "Think long and hard when I gave you those gifts. When did I give them to you?"

Ignoring his stripping, she went back to the days wherein she received his beyond beautiful gifts. "The first was a month after we…started. The second when I was about to go to Italy for 3 weeks. The third when I went home. The fourth… I… I don't remember."

"You're more social than me. More experienced with human interaction." He said it in a way that made him alien. If anyone else had heard this, they would have laughed. But Kyoya? He said it in a way that made it all too sad and true. "When do people give gifts?"

He was pressuring her, Chrome was sure of it. All she could feel right now was guilt. "People give gifts when they want to express their gratitude or fondness for a person." She answered while looking down at her lap, half ashamed she thought of them once as reminders that he owned her. "For appreciation and admiration."

"And when people have sex with ONE partner for a year and 3 months, what does that imply?" It was hard to not notice but he was taking off the buttons of his shirt now. The top portion of his torso was now visible, and the rest quickly followed. Although she's seen them far too many times for her to be embarrassed about it, it was completely uncalled for during what was supposed to be a breakup. "Kyoya, what are you doing?" She finally asked, feeling conscious about his half nudity and the wide bed she replaced her single bed ever since they started the affair. He continued and removed his shirt, "Answer my question."

"No." Forced courage appeared in her voice and eyes. "Stop that. Stop whatever it is you're doing. I need to hear it from you, what does it imply when people do have sex for more than a year? When they rarely go out in public and only show affection when they're alone? What are we? And why are you removing your pants?" She groaned in frustration, not liking how he was already ready for a round when they haven't even fixed their problem. "Kyoya!"

"Love." He said bluntly, finally throwing his pants away leaving only his boxers. "Isn't that what parents say when they explain how children are made?" The way he said made her look stupid and uninformed. For a brief moment, Chrome believed he indirectly told her he loved her. "Are you telling me you love me?" She asked, not minding his successful attempt at invading her space to remove her own clothes. If she wasn't going to do it, he will. Willingly, of course. "What did I just say?"

"You never said it, you implied it."

"It's already well established with or without saying it."

When their little squabble was done, they were both now almost completely nude, with only their undergarments left. "Yes or no?" He leaned in, stopping just a few centimeters away from her mouth. Chrome was relieved, even by the slightest bit, and now her worries were more about how she was going to explain all of this to Mukuro without going into the important parts- the physical contact. It took days, weeks and even months to develop worry and doubt in a relationship, but it only took a moment to fix it. This was one of those moments. "Kiss me."

With half a smirk, he granted her request, his hands automatically going straight to her hips , holding her in place, right where she belonged- closest to him. They both fell on the bed, Hibari first with Chrome on top of him. The frustrations from earlier obviously affected her greatly, her kisses were sloppy and very, very carnal while he took the gentler side to show his consideration of her vulnerability. Her soft skin grinded roughly at his, making it obvious how badly she wanted this, or needed. Whichever works.

On the very day she decided to end her unofficial relationship with Hibari Kyoya was the day she made it clear in her head that what she thought was once just a fling between two young adults using each other for their urges was now fully established relationship between a man and a woman. Calling him her boyfriend comfortably still required time, but right now, in between the kisses, the touches, the sweet and dirty talk and the heat caused by being with the man she was sure she has grown to love, titles barely mattered.

* * *

Trying out the strangeness of the phrase while she slept peacefully, free from her former doubts and worries, Hibari whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**Word Count:** 2,817

* * *

**Author's note**: This is the first time I wrote something like this for a fanfiction. Awesomeness and Blasphemy had implications but this was a little more than that. As you can see, the actual coitus isn't shown because M-rated fics are suppose to only show implications and I decided to follow that in the best way that I could. And despite this being a gift, in all honesty, I like how I made it. Sorry if I'm posting this minutes before Christmas ends for me, took me a few hours to write, reread and edit. Merry Christmas Ester Marcelia Anastasya! Hopefully I satisfied your Hibari x Chrome fic M-Rated request :) And thanks, Nagi, for reading the first half for me! Reviews will be much appreciated! Hopefully I gave justice to the pair.

**Edit**: Sorry for the unedited errors. I know there are still some left to be edited, but i'm too sleep deprived to edit it. He, she, his, her, blaurgh. Also, I italized(?) the flashback-ception because it's confusing :v


End file.
